


The Dance

by TygerTyger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks River her "number".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The opening strains of a familiar tune swelled and filled the room as the _Trianugulum Galaxy Symphony Orchestra_ played the well-practiced notes – channeling the emotion of the piece through their instruments.

“Excuse us,” the Doctor said to the small group of people they were happily conversing with. He reached out his hand across the group and gestured for River to take it. She looked at him, momentarily startled by his abruptness. He raised an eyebrow and she complied, taking a step forward through the group to take the offered hand.

The sea-green fabric of her dress parted just above her knees, flowing in a wake behind her as she allowed herself to be led toward the dance floor. The doctor stopped and turned to stand facing her, their bodies a whisper apart. He stared fixedly into her eyes and she returned the gaze, wearing a curious half smile. He ran the backs of the fingers of his left hand lightly down her bare inner arm until he reached her palm and then gathered her warm hand in his.

He slid his right hand around the silken material that clung to her slender waist and ran it, first into the small of her back, and then slightly higher before pulling her into his embrace with a slight jump. Her free hand came to rest at the back of his neck, fingers lightly pressed into the skin just above his shirt collar. He led her in a slow, swaying dance in time with the music.

“That was quite rude, you know? Walking away from the bride and grooms so suddenly,” she said simply, not scolding him.

“Well, I can’t help it. Watching my beautiful wife looking so happy and animated, and then a song like this is played. The urge to dance is overwhelming.”

She grinned up at him. “What song is this anyway?”

“You don’t know this one? Oh River, it’s one of _your_ people’s.”

“Just tell me,” she said smiling sweetly.

He leaned forward and placed his mouth close to her ear and, in time with the music, spoke the lyrics to her. “You do something to me, something that simply mystifies me.”

She pressed her cheek to his and sighed happily. He moved his head around and brought his lips to hers, kissing her chastely. She rested her head on his right shoulder and looked up at the contours of his face; he was staring into the distance, thinking.

“River,” he began, “have you danced with many men?”

River paused before answering. “Why, Sweetie?” She could feel him shrug.

“Just curious I suppose.”

“Curiosity killed the Time Lord,” she replied with a soft chuckle.

He decided to change his angle of approach. “Don’t you want to know how many women I’ve danced with?”

“No,” she said.

“It’s fewer than you would think,” he said trying to hook her.

“What? Even fewer than that?” she replied with a smirk in her voice.

“Fine,” he said resigned to losing the play.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and caught his eyes with hers, retrieving them from their faraway look. “What I will tell you is that you’re the best man that I’ve ever danced with.”

His face lit up once more. “And the best dancer?”

“Maybe,” she said nestling her face into his neck.  He pulled her in even closer, pressing their bodies together as they continued the dance, trying to convey to her how he felt by touch alone. “And I you,” she spoke softly into his skin, and as the music swelled into a crescendo he felt his hearts do the same.


End file.
